theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye, Copper transcript
Scene 1: The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride/Lana and Lola's bedroom Everybody's still asleep in their beds. The very next morning, Lana and Lola are now awake in their original clothes and Lola's saying good morning to her pet goldfish, Copper. Lola: "Good morning, Copper, here's your breakfast of goldfish chow." Lola gives Copper 1 little pinch of goldfish chow, and Copper enjoys them. Lola: "And I'm always gonna make sure to change your water and clean your goldfish bowl every single day and night, and I'll carefully scoop you out with a fish catching net, put you in a nice glass of fresh clean water, and put you right back in your goldfish bowl." But Copper's feeling a bit lonesome in her goldfish bowl. Lola: "Anyway, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some rainbow colored pebbles from the backyard brook." Lola leaves to go outside the backyard brook to get some rainbow colored pebbles. Later on, Lola enters her bedroom with rainbow colored pebbles. Lola: "Look, Copper, rainbow colored pebbles." Lola puts the rainbow colored pebbles in Copper's goldfish bowl. Rita (from downstairs in the living room): "Lana, Lola, do the 2 of you wanna go to Gibson's Pet Shop to get something for Copper?" Lana: "Yes, Mom," Lola: "we're coming downstairs." Lana and Lola go right downstairs to leave with Rita to go to Gibson's Pet Shop. Gibson's Pet Shop Lola sees a goldfish castle for Copper. Lola: "Wow, that goldfish castle will be just right for Copper." Rita: "Alright, we'll go pay for that." They both go up to the counter and pay for the goldfish castle. Back home at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment/Lana and Lola's bedroom Lola: "Well, Copper, I sure am lucky you're enjoying your new home in your goldfish castle." Copper continues swimming around in her goldfish bowl and goldfish castle. Later, everybody's fast asleep in their beds......... The very next morning when Lana and Lola are at school, all of that has changed. Rita's straightening up Lana and Lola's bedroom, when she sees what just happened. Rita (looking right at Copper's goldfish bowl): "Oh my word, good grief, oh my word." There, she sees Copper, floating belly-up in her goldfish bowl. Rita: "Lyndon, could you please come here 1 minute?" Lynn Loud Sr. comes right over to see the problem right away. Rita: "Well? what do you think?" Lynn Loud Sr.: "What do I think? well, I think Copper has passed on to the great big underwater castle in the skies of goldfish heaven." Rita: "Oh my word, good grief, Lola's gonna be depressed and heartbroken." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Yes, of course, Lola really loved that goldfish." Rita: "What should we do?" Lynn Loud Sr.: "Hmmm, I think I have an idea, why don't I rush over to Gibson's Pet shop and get another goldfish, 1 that looks exactly like Copper, it shouldn't be too hard, they look exactly alike, that way nobody would be the wiser, and poor Lola won't be crying and weeping her eyes out." Rita: "You know what, Lyndon? I'm not really sure that's such a good idea, for 1 thing-" But Lynn Loud Sr. has already gone out to Gibson's Pet shop. Back at Gibson's Pet Shop There's a lot of goldfish swimming around in the real big fish tank, and they look pretty much alike. Lynn Loud Sr.: "How 'bout that 1?" Pet Shop Owner: "Alright, here's the goldfish you picked out." The Pet Shop Owner nets a goldfish, who looks just like Copper. Meanwhile, back at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment, Lana and Lola are back home from school, and the new goldfish is feeling very much at home in her new goldfish bowl and undersea castle. Later, during bedtime...... Lola: "Goodnight, Copper." Lola sprinkles some goldfish chow in the fresh clean water, but the goldfish doesn't bump her invisible nose, and stays hidden at the base of the under water castle. Lola doesn't think much about it at the time, but when the exact same thing happens the very next morning, she begins wondering what happened and she becomes ''very' suspicious.'' She coaxes the new goldfish outta the underwater castle and looks at him very closely. Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. are beginning to get a little bit nervous. Lola breaks out in a crying fit. Lola: Crying Fit "That's not Copper, that's a different goldfish, I can tell 'cause Copper had a little blue spot on her tail fin, and this goldfish doesn't, where's Copper? where is she?" Rita: "Now, Lola, I don't mean to tell you this, but while you and Lana were at school this morning and afternoon, Copper passed away and-" Lola: And Weeping "Where is she?" Rita: "She's in a much better place right now, sweetie cakes." Lola: Sobs And Weeps "And who's this goldfish?" Rita: "Well, your father knew exactly how terribly upset you'd be about Copper, so he thought it might be a good idea if he went to Gibson's Pet Shop and got another goldfish, 1 that looked exactly like Copper, and-well, you know." Lola: Up "Yes, Mother, I know that, Daddy tried to trick me, and it's not a good idea to trick somebody about 1 thing like that." Lynn walks right up to the grief stricken Lola and looks right down at her. Lynn: "Hey, don't be too hard on Dad, Lola, he was just thinking about you." Lola: "I know that, Lynn." Rita: "Here he is." Rita gives Lola Copper's deceased body wrapped up in some soft Kleenex tissue paper. Rita: (kneeling right down to Lola's level) "You know, honey pie, Copper lived a very cheerful life, goldfish aren't meant to live for a very long time, you took real good care of her when she was a very good goldfish." Lola: "I know that, can I keep Copper wrapped up in here?" Rita: "Of course you can." Lola: "You know those boxes that we get the kitchen matches in? can we put the matches in something else for a change? and let me have the blue box?" Rita puts the matches in another box and lets Lola have the blue box. Lola slips Copper's wrapped up deceased body in the blue box, closes it then leads everybody to the back door. Lynn: "Can I come along with you, Lola?" Lola: "Sure, Lynn, of course you can come along with me, just bring a nice little shovel and a red water-proof marker pen." Lynn Loud Sr.: "We'll all come along, alright?" Lola nods her head in agreement, and they all go right over to an empty location spot. They find a medium size rock. Lola writes Copper's name, birth and passing date on the rock, and they dig a real nice pit, put the blue box in the pit, then cover it up with dirt. Lola puts the rock right on top of the dirt. They all go back inside the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment. Meanwhile back upstairs in Lana and Lola's bedroom..... Lola: "Oh boy, I get to be good friends with Copper 2, but I'm never forgetting Copper." Category:Fanfiction Category:Tragic Category:Deaths Category:Trash Category:Should be deleted